This invention relates to a stackable bottle case according to the preamble of claim 1.
Bottle cases are known in different constructions up to now. These bottle cases have in common a formation of side walls, bottom areas for receiving bottles and some device for promoting stacking of the cases. For example, European patent EP 838 383 has upwardly protruding pillars disposed at the sides and in the middle between the bottles to be received in the bottom area of the bottle case thereabove. However, the vertical arrangement of these pillars and the strictly vertical walls thereof, and the groove thereof disposed partly on the pillars for better stacking make it necessary to push the bottle cases placed above back and forth several times to permit different bottle cases to lock in or be stacked. In addition, the bottles are disposed with superfluous spaces therebetween due to the form of the bottle case altogether and in particular the individual pillars.
In addition, the bottle case according to this European patent is not produced in keeping with the requirements of saving material and space, i.e. is not optimized.
When the bottle cases are full, the individual stacked bottle cases rest on the bottle heads of the bottles therebelow with the underside of the bottom, a small central step being intended to permit better locking of the bottle case above. However, during long transports this causes the cap of each bottle to be considerably loaded, which can cause gas to escape from the bottle. It should be considered that the caps are often curved upward under pressure.
Therefore it is the problem of the invention to provide a stackable bottle case which permits simple and fast stacking and fixing of the stacked bottle cases, a space-saving arrangement of several bottle cases, and fast and simplified production thereof.